


Paternal Instincts

by rileywrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, baby project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/pseuds/rileywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has to do the baby simulator project for sociology. Derek surprises <strike>everyone</strike> no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternal Instincts

"You have to  _what_ ?”

Stiles waves a hand at the doll on the table. “I have to take care of this freaking thing for a week to inspire responsibility or some shit for my sociology class.” He shrugs. “It’s really just to scare kids out of having unprotected sex.”

Derek stares at the lump of baby-shaped plastic. “What?”

"It has sensors and whatever, so they can tell if we’re doing our job." The doll starts to whine, so Stiles picks it up and starts to bounce it. "And it records what’s happening around it. So, basically, it sucks. But I need a good grade on it."

Derek tries not to think about how good Stiles looks holding a baby. “Does it have a name?”

Stiles looks at him for a moment before saying, “Yeah. Laura.”

~~

Baby Laura soon becomes a big part of pack life. 

How can she not, what with the crying and the constant need for attention. (Like Jackson, if you really think about it. At least they don’t have to change his diaper.)

Everyone is different with her.

Scott: worst babysitter ever.

Lydia: No maternal instincts. Like, none.

Allison: HAH! No.

Jackson: Too Lydia-involved to even think of holding the baby.

Erica: Will be the most badass mom ever.

Boyd: Surprisingly soft.

Derek: well…

Derek’s paternal instincts don’t really surprise any of the pack. He’s always been a softy under all of that leather. More often than not, the answer to “Where’s Laura?” is “With Derek.”

Stiles shouldn’t find that as cute as he does.

Or as hot.

Bad Stiles, crushing on the Alpha.

~~

A wendigo, two witches, and 6 days after Stiles is assigned Laura, he takes her to Danny.

"I need you to edit the recording, remove all of the— furry bits. Add in some shit about me being a great dad."

"I can have her to you tomorrow morning."

Stiles grins. “Sweet, thanks.” He pauses at Danny’s door. “Keep her safe, okay?”

Danny laughs. “She’ll be fine. If you managed to keep her safe through this week, one night at my house won’t kill her.”

Stiles hasn’t been home an hour when Danny emails him an audio file.

**Listen. Just trust me.**

Stiles clicks the file.

_"Sh, it’s okay. You’re safe. Alpha’s got you."_

It’s Derek’s voice.

The teen can almost feel his eyes bug out.

_"Hey, there you go. You’re okay." The man croons a soft lullaby. "Do you like my voice? Erica says I sound like the cat she found in the dryer at the Laundromat. You like it though, don’t you?" There’s a pause. "My mom sang that to us when we were little. I haven’t thought of it in years. Babies bring out good memories, I guess."_

Bugging eyes turn to tears welling up.

_"I heard your dad singing to you earlier. I don’t think he realized… he has a good voice." Pause. "Tell me: what does your dad really think of me? Would he say yes if I asked him out?" Longer pause. "What do you know? You’re a doll. Why would I ask you?" She starts to cry. "No no no, you’re okay. I’m sorry." Pause. Slight chuckle. "I’ve lost it. I’m talking to a doll. What would Stiles say?"_

Stiles stares at his computer for a long time before pulling out his phone.

**To Sourwolf: Do you wanna grab dinner sometime? The two of us?**

Not a minute later, he receives his answer.

**From Sourwolf: La Luna at 8?**

Stiles laughs.

**To Sourwolf: Sounds perfect.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here.](rileyrises.tumblr.com)


End file.
